


Grand Voyage

by Morrodes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Romance, World Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-07-26 19:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrodes/pseuds/Morrodes
Summary: Ein paar Tage nach ihrer Hochzeit brechen Kate und Feng zu einer aufregenden Reise um die Welt auf. Dabei besuchen sie die verschiedensten Orte, die schönsten Städte und die atemberaubendsten Landschaften.





	1. Waltonfield

**Author's Note:**

> Die folgende Geschichte schließt an das gute Ende von Nerio an, berücksichtigt also nur das vorletzte Kapitel.

„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte Feng. Sie drehte sich im Gehen um und schaute zu Kate, deren elegante Schuhe über den harten Boden klackten. Ihre Schritte hallten zusammen mit denen von hunderten anderen Passagieren durch die gläsernen Hallen des Flughafens in Waltonfield.  
„Ja, natürlich“, antwortete die blonde Sängerin und warf einen Blick hinaus auf die länglichen, weißen Maschinen mit den breiten Flügeln.  
„Du bist noch nie geflogen?“, wollte Feng überrascht wissen, die diesen Fakt bis dahin gar nicht gewusst hatte.  
„Nein“  
„Niemals?“  
„Nicht ein einziges Mal“, bestätigte Kate: „Alle Orte, an denen ich bisher war, habe ich mit meinem Auto erreicht.“ Sie hob die rechte Hand und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf ihre eigene Brust. „Dieses Mädchen gehört der Straße.“  
„Naja, nicht mehr lange“, antwortete Feng. Sie schaute nun ebenfalls nach draußen auf das weitläufige Flugfeld und deutete auf eine der größeren Maschinen, die direkt an ihrem Terminal stand. „Das da ist unseres.“  
Kate folgte Fengs Blick und beobachtete den gigantischen Airbus mit den unzähligen runden Fensterchen. Die Scheiben des Cockpits blitzten in der Sonne, während unten am Boden die Koffer der Passagiere über ein Förderband in den Laderaum geschaufelt wurden. In Kürze würde sich das Flugzeug über dem Atlantik befinden. Kate spürte eine Gänsehaut in ihrem Nacken und hoffte, dass Feng nichts bemerkte.  
„Freust du dich schon?“, fragte Feng und berührte Kate leicht am Arm. Die blonde Sängerin riss ihren Blick von der gigantischen Maschine los. Fragend schaute sie zu der kleinen Asiatin. „Du siehst ein bisschen gestresst aus“, sagte Feng.  
Kate verzog den Mund und verschränkte ihre Hände. Die Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Natürlich hatte Feng etwas bemerkt, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. „Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass mein Vertrauen in große, fliegende Blechdosen limitiert ist?“  
„Aufs Wort“, lachte Feng und schlang ihren linken Arm um Kates Schulter: „So geht´s fast jedem, der das erste Mal in ein Flugzeug steigt. Bei mir war´s auch nicht anders. Aber wenn man erst mal oben ist, sind die ganzen Sorgen wie verschwunden. Du wirst schon sehen.“  
„Und wenn nicht, habe ich ja immer noch dich, um mich festzuhalten.“  
„Genau“  
Feng und Kate schauten sich kurz an, bevor sie beide in verhaltenes Gelächter verfielen. Kates Nervosität war zwar nicht verflogen, doch Feng hatte es geschafft, sie auf angenehme Weiße in so etwas wie aufgeregt Vorfreude zu verwandeln.  
„Hey, schau, jetzt machen sie endlich das Gate auf.“ Feng zeigte auf den Schalter am unteren Ende der gläsernen Halle. Ein beinahe euphorisches Grinsen hatte sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt und zog ihre Mundwinkel nach oben.  
„Also gut“, murmelte Kate und nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug: „Gehen wir.“  
„Nein, warte“ Feng hielt sie zurück. „Siehst du die ganzen Leute? Da stehen wir ohnehin nur in der Schlange.“ Sie wies auf eine Bank, die gerade freigeworden war, da jene, die vorher auf ihr gesessen waren, sich erhoben und sich zum Gate begeben hatten. „Setzen wir uns doch solange hier hin und warten, bis die Hauptmenge durch ist.“  
Kate tat wie geheißen und ließ sich neben Feng auf die Bank fallen. Es war gerade mal sechs Uhr am Morgen. Die aufgehende Sonne schien ihnen geradewegs ins Gesicht, flutete die bereits um diese Uhrzeit geschäftige Halle mit warmem Licht und malte lange Schatten auf den glatten Boden. Feng gähnte.  
„Wir müssen Nea unbedingt etwas mitbringen“, sagte sie: „Als Dankeschön dafür, dass sie uns um vier in der Früh hier herausgefahren hat.“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Kate.  
Feng zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Nein?“  
„Wir bringen doch nicht Nea etwas mit“, erklärte Kate: „Wir bringen ihnen allen etwas mit. Jedem einzelnen. Und jedem etwas anderes. Uns steht ja förmlich die gesamte Welt zur Auswahl.“  
Feng schaute wieder nach draußen auf den Flieger. „Da hast du recht.“  
„Schon irgendeine Idee?“  
Die kleine Asiatin schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich auch nicht“, lächelte Kate: „Aber egal, wenn wir dort sind, werden wir uns vor Ideen kaum noch retten können.“  
„Kauf ja nicht allen möglichen Ramsch ein“, mahnte Feng, doch Kate winkte ab.  
„Würde ich doch nie machen.“  
Es dauerte noch knappe zehn Minuten, bis sich die Schlange am Gate so gut wie aufgelöst hatte und Kate und Feng wieder aufstanden. Mit gezückten Ausweisen und Boarding Passes mischten sie sich unter die anderen Nachzügler. Feng konnte sich noch gut an das letzte Mal erinnern, als sie in ein Flugzeug mit Kurs über den Atlantik gestiegen war. Nun war sie es, der eine Gänsehaut über den Nacken lief. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei.  
Nachdem sie eingecheckt waren, liefen Kate und Feng mit fröhlichen Schritten die Fluggastbrücke entlang und traten am Ende durch die ovale, weiße Tür in der Außenwand des Flugzeugs. Im Inneren wurden sie sofort von einer freundlichen Flugbegleiterin begrüßt. Sie war hübsch, dachte Feng, doch lange nicht so hübsch wie das Blondchen gleich neben ihr.  
„Okay“, murmelte die Sängerin mit einem Blick auf ihre Boarding Passes: „Plätze einundsiebzig und zweiundsiebzig. Ähm… da drüben.“ Sie zeigte auf zwei freie Sitzplätze an der linken Seitenwand des Fliegers. Sie befanden sich direkt vor dem gewundenen Flügel der Maschine, sodass man einen guten Blick sowohl auf das Triebwerk als auch die Landschaft hatte. Mit zittrigen Knien begann Kate, sich an den anderen Passagieren vorbei zu zwängen. Dabei murmelte sie eine Vielzahl an Entschuldigungen und zog gleichzeitig Feng an der Hand hinter sich her. Als sie an ihren Plätzen angekommen waren, verstauten sie ihr Handgepäck in den Ablagen und zwängten sich anschließend in ihre Sessel. Zum Glück war der Passagier auf Sitz dreiundsiebzig noch nicht an Bord.  
„Hoffentlich hat er den Flug verpasst“, murmelte Kate: „Dann haben wir die Seite ganz für uns allein.“  
„Du sitzt doch eh am Fenster“, entgegnete Feng, während Kates Nase bereits die Scheibe berührte.  
„Hey, sieh mal“, rief sie: „Da unten steht ein Mann mit so Leuchtdingern. Warum wirbelt der denn so komisch herum?“  
„Er gibt dem Piloten Signale.“  
„Warum?“, fragte Kate und schaute wieder zu Feng: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“  
„Nein, nein, beruhige dich. Das ist ganz normal.“ Feng klopfte Kate auf die Schulter, doch die blonde Sängerin schaute sofort zurück auf den Lotsen am Boden. Irgendwie kam es ihr nicht geheuer vor. Im nächsten Moment ging ein Ruck durch die Maschine und ein überraschtes Piepsen entfloh ihren Lippen. Feng kicherte. Gleichzeit rauschte eine undeutliche Durchsage aus den Lautsprechern.  
„Wow“, flüsterte Kate und fühlte, wie sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihren Magen legte, als das Flugzeug plötzlich langsam rückwärtsfuhr. Ein Lämpchen leuchtete über ihrem Kopf auf. Es war das kleine Symbol einer Schnalle und sofort griff Kate nach ihrem Sicherheitsgurt, um sich festzuzurren. Feng ging weitaus ruhiger ans Werk.  
„Jetzt geht´s los“, sagte die kleine Asiatin und schaute an Kate vorbei hinaus auf die Weite des Flughafens. Eine lange Startbahn wanderte durch ihr Blickfeld, als sich der Airbus langsam drehte und in Stellung ging, um durch die weiße Wolkendecke zu brechen. Gleichzeitig begannen die Flugbegleiter mit der Sicherheitseinweisung. Kate drehte ihren Kopf immer wieder hin und her, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Ein paar Sekunden später ging wieder ein Ruck durch den Flieger. Dann blieb er stehen.  
„Was ist los?“, murmelte Kate: „Feng?“  
„Gar nichts ist los“, antwortete sie.  
„Warum sind wir dann stehengeblie…“  
Weiter kam Kate nicht, da ihr das plötzliche Aufdröhnen der Triebwerke zusammen mit der schlagartig ansteigenden Schwerkraft die Sprache verschlagen hatten. Vor dem Fenster rauschte das Flughafengebäude vorbei. Kates Hand schoss nach unten auf die Armlehne und verschränkte sich wie von selbst mit Fengs Fingern, ohne dass sie es wirklich bemerkte. Feng hingegen schaute hinab. Zwei goldene Ringe blitzten auf ihren Fingern auf, als der Airbus die gläsernen Hallen hinter sich ließ und orange Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster hereinfielen. Immer noch rauschten die Triebwerke. Kurze Zeit später fühlte sich Feng, als würde sie nach hinten fallen und Kate jauchzte entzückt, als sich der Boden plötzlich entfernte. Rasend schnell stieg das Flugzeug in die Höhe. Eine halbe Minute später verschwanden die Dächer Waltonfields bereits unter der Wolkendecke und verabschiedeten Kate und Feng in ihre Flitterwochen.


	2. Rom

Feng ließ sich auf den drahtigen Stuhl fallen und bückte sich sofort nach unten, um ihre schmerzenden Beine zu massieren. Kate landete direkt neben ihr. Sie war ebenfalls müde, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln jedoch nicht verkneifen.  
„Du sitzt zu viel in Büros herum.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Während sich Feng weiter die Unterschenkel massierte, griff Kate bereits nach der Speisekarte. Sie schob ihre Sonnenbrille nach oben in die blonden Haare. Hier im Schatten eines niedlichen Cafés war sie nicht nötig. Der restliche Platz hingegen, an den die kleine Bar anschloss, war immer noch voll unter Beschuss von der untergehenden Sonne. Die Pflastersteine in den Gassen waren ebenso warm wie die Schindeln auf den Dächern.  
„Was würdest du gern trinken?“, fragte Kate, die in ihren Hotpants und dem weißen Tanktop bestens gegen die Hitze gewappnet gewesen war. Feng hingegen hatte zu ihrem dunklen Laserbears T-Shirt und schwarzen Jeans gegriffen. Rückblickend keine gute Wahl.  
„Ist mir egal“ murmelte Feng: „Hauptsache viel und Hauptsache kalt.“  
Kate studierte weiterhin die Karte. Feng ließ sich irgendwann nach hinten in ihren Sessel fallen und beobachtete die Touristen auf dem weitläufigen Platz. Hier und da gab es ein paar Souvenirständchen, da drüben war ein Maler und ab und zu ließ sich auch einer der als Römer verkleideten Schauspieler blicken. Feng schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein Touristenzirkus. Aber weshalb kam man denn schon nach Rom?  
Dann wandte sie sich ihrer Freundin zu. Kate schien die Stadt in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Auch wenn eigentlich nie etwas ihre gute Laune trüben konnte, so wusste Feng mittlerweile doch, die seichten Hinweise zu deuten und zu erkennen, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Heute war sie schon den ganzen Tag einfach nur euphorisch drauf.  
„Hey, Feng. Glaubst du wir packen zu zweit eine Elefantenpizza?“  
„Was?“  
„Schau hier.“ Kate deutete auf eine Zeile in der Speisekarte. „Da steht die ist extragroß mit extraviel Zeugs obendrauf. Du bist doch auch so hungrig wie ich, oder?“  
„Und wie“  
„Okay, dann müssen wir uns nur noch entscheiden, was sie uns draufmachen sollen.“  
„Was gibt es denn alles?“  
Zur Antwort schob Kate die Speisekarte zu Feng herüber und rückte dann mit ihrem Stuhl nach, sodass sie gemeinsam das Angebot studieren konnten. Die Köpfe zusammengesteckt beugten sie sich über die Karte.  
„Tomatensoße, Oregano und Mozzarella sind bereits enthalten“, murmelte Kate: „Dazu können wir noch vier weitere Zutaten aus dieser Liste hier wählen. Lass mal sehen.“  
„Schnecken?“, fragte Feng einen Augenblick später und verzog das Gesicht. Doch Kate schien der Idee gar nicht so abgetan, wahrscheinlich einfach nur aus Jux. „Komm ja nicht auf die Idee“, knurrte Feng, aber Kate hatte schon die nächste Zutat entdeckt.  
„Was hältst du von Spinat?“  
„Uäh“, machte Feng.  
„Broccoli?“  
„Nope“  
„Scharfe Salami?“  
Kate schaute auf und Feng erwiderte ihren Blick. Einen Augenblick später zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ja, warum nicht.“  
„Okay, scharfe Salami“, bestätigte Kate: „Was passt den da dazu? Hm… Also sicher nicht Schlagsahne. Was zum Teufel, seit wann tut man denn so etwas auf Pizza drauf?“  
„Wie findest du Oliven?“  
„Oh ja, das passt, Oliven. Und… ähm… Kapern?“  
„Von mir aus“  
„Okay, bleibt noch eine.“  
Wieder grübelten sie über dem Zutatenverzeichnis, bis Feng schließlich vorsichtig fragte: „Mais?“  
„Und Mais“, bestätigte Kate. Dann ließ sie die Karte zuschnappen und gab auch schon kurz darauf beim Kellner die Bestellung ab. Anschließend wandte sie sich wieder Feng zu.  
„Also gut, zeig mir die Bilder.“  
Feng tat sofort wie geheißen und zog ihr Handy hervor. Es war ein schwarzes Gerät mit makellosem Display und hervorragender Kamera, wie es sich für einen Technikfreak eben gehörte. Kates Handy hingegen hatte Macken an den Ecken, einen spinnennetzförmigen Riss auf dem Bildschirm und einen defekten USB C Eingang. Nur der Audioausgang funktionierte perfekt und war heilig.  
Feng platzierte ihr Handy in der Mitte des runden Tisches. Sie rief die Bilder-App auf und öffnete dann den Ordner für die Kamera. Wahllos tippte sie auf eines der Fotos.  
„Das ist von gestern, das kenn ich schon“, sagte Kate und Feng wischte nach links, bis Kate sie anhielt. „Stopp, das ist von heute. Das kenn ich noch nicht.“  
Auf dem Bild war eine antike Statue zu sehen, eine Venusfigur mit abgebrochenen Armen und entblößtem Oberkörper. Daneben stand Kate und warf sich in genau dieselbe Position. Selbst auf dem Bild konnte man erkennen, dass sie alle Mühe hatte, ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren.  
„Bin ich nicht süß?“  
„Ein Clown bist du.“  
„Ja, aber ein süßer Clown.“  
„Das auf jeden Fall“  
Ein schneller Kuss. Dann ging es weiter. Das nächste Bild zeigte Kate im Forum Romanum, wo sie über die scheinbar so begeisternden Ruinen staunte. In Wahrheit war das Forum eher eine Enttäuschung gewesen. Es hatte nicht wirklich viel zu sehen gegeben außer alten Gemäuern und selbst die waren nicht wirklich beeindruckend gewesen  
Das Kolosseum hingegen, das im Hintergrund des nächsten Fotos aufragte, war da schon ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Dieses Mal handelte es sich um ein Selfie. Feng schaute mit einem braven Lächeln in die Kamera und musste nun selbst darüber staunen, wie glücklich sie aussah. Kate zog daneben einen zuckersüßen Kussmund, während sie über den Rand ihrer Sonnenbrille hinwegblickte.  
„Das schicken wir den anderen“, beschloss Kate plötzlich: „Los, mach mal.“  
„Ich mach ja schon.“  
Feng kontrollierte routinemäßig ob das Café denn WLAN anbot, entdeckte, dass es das wirklich tat und stellte eine Verbindung her, bevor sie WhatsApp öffnete.

Meg riss die rechte Faust nach vorne. Der Streich ging direkt ins Ziel und ein dumpfer Knall ertönte. Sofort ging sie wieder zurück in die Ausgangsposition. Mit beiden Armen nach oben gehoben nahm sie sich Zeit für einen Atemzug, bevor sie wieder eine Faust, dieses Mal die andere, nach vorne schnellen ließ. Die Muskeln in ihren Armen spannten sich an, stachen hervor. Dann prallten ihre Knöchel in den passiven Gegner. Schweiß spritzte umher.  
Meg nahm einen weiteren Atemzug und ließ anschließend beide Arme nach unten fallen. Ihre Gliedmaßen schmerzten vor Anstrengung. Morgen würde sie mit Sicherheit einen Muskelkater haben. Es war herrlich. Sie streckte den rechten Arm wieder aus und fixierte den Boxsack, der von der Wucht ihres Schlags immer noch kettenrasselnd umherschwang. Nun war der einzige Ton, der durch das verlassene Fitnessstudio hallte, ihr keuchender Atem.  
Zumindest so lange bis ihr Handy drüben auf der Hantelbank ein aufgeregtes Piepsen von sich gab. Normalerweise würde sie es ignorieren, aber da sie gerade mit der aktuellen Einheit fertig war, ging sie trotzdem hinüber und zog sich dabei die gepolsterten Handschuhe aus. Sie warf einen beiläufigen Blick auf das Display.  
„Oh, wie süß“  
„Was denn?“  
„Feng und Kate in Rom“ Meg drehte sich um und streckte das Handy Nea entgegen, sodass sie ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Bildschirm werfen konnte. „Hübsch, oder?“  
„Wer denn?“  
„Na, alle beide“ Meg schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Boxsack zu. Sie teilte sich die Garage ihres Hauses mit ihrem Vater. Die linke Seite gehörte Jordan. Hier standen ein dunkler PKW, eine beeindruckende Werkzeugsammlung und ein pflichtbewusst verschlossener Waffenschrank.  
Die rechte Seite hatte Meg in ihr persönliches, kleines Fitnessstudio umgebaut. Es gab Hanteln mit dazugehöriger Bank, einen Boxsack, eine Klimmzugstange und ein paar Matten. Laufband benötigte sie keines, schließlich wohnte sie in einem Vorort. Nun konnte sie hier regelmäßig alleine oder mit ihrem Vater trainieren. Wenn Nea hier war, dann nur, um aus Langeweile dabei zuzusehen.  
„Ich schreib ihr, dass sie süß sind“, entschied Meg mit einem Schulterblick auf Nea: „Und dass wir sie vermissen.“  
„Tu das“

„Meg sagt, wir sind süß“, erklärte Feng und zeigte Kate die Nachricht. „Sie und Nea vermissen uns.“  
„Sie werden uns wohl noch etwas länger vermissen müssen.“  
Ein schneller Kuss. Dann langte Feng in ihre Hosentasche und zog die schwarze Keycard für ihr Hotelzimmer hervor. Draußen in den Straßen war es bereits dunkel geworden. Feng hatte seitdem sie das Bild geschickt hatte, nicht mehr auf ihr Handy gesehen und so die Nachricht erst sehr viel später erhalten. Nun war sie wieder im Hotel.  
Die Tür schwang nach innen auf und Feng torkelte hinter Kate in das kühle Zimmer. Eine willkommene Abwechslung zu der Hitze der gepflasterten Plätze Roms. Der Raum war nicht groß, aber schnuckelig. Es gab ein breites Doppelbett, ein schmales Fenster, einen Wandschrank und ein kleines Bad mit einer kleinen Dusche. Gerade breit genug für zwei junge Damen.  
Feng ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und drehte sich dann um. Die Drehung ließ sie bereits ins Taumeln geraten. Der Wein, den sie nach der gigantischen Pizza noch genossen hatten, entfaltete seine Wirkung und Feng als Asiatin war besonders anfällig.  
Sie bückte sich nach unten und griff nach ihren Schnürsenkeln. Zuerst öffnete sie den einen, dann den anderen. Die Schuhe auszuziehen war schon schwierig genug und als sie sich wiederaufrichtete, wäre sie beinahe umgefallen. Kate fing sie auf. Beide kicherten sie.  
„Bist du noch da, Schnapsdrossel?“  
Zur Antwort drückte Feng einfach ihre Lippen auf Kates und fuhr mit der rechten Hand durch ihre goldenen Locken. Die andere wanderten langsam ihren Rücken nach unten, bis sie den unteren Rand ihres Tanktops zu fassen bekam. Der Kuss schmeckte nach bitterem Wein und süßem Lippenstift. Feng zog ihre linke Hand langsam nach oben und fühlte die warme Haut von Kates Rücken. Die ganze Zeit über merkte sie nicht, dass Kate sie langsam herumdrehte und zum Bett bugsierte. Erst als sie plötzlich hintenüberfiel, öffnete sie die Augen. Sie piepste in Überraschung und landete mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze.  
Kate war sofort über ihr. Ihre Haare flossen zu beiden Seiten ihres bezaubernden Halses nach unten und kitzelten Feng im Gesicht. Ihre blauen Augen glitzerten wie Saphire. Feng spürte bereits jetzt ein ungeduldiges Brennen in den Lenden. Das Verlangen überkam sie. Sie konnte es kaum mehr erwarten. Und wann hatte Kate eigentlich ihr Tanktop ausgezogen? Die blonde Sängerin beugte sich nach unten und drückte einen unendlich langen Kuss auf Fengs Lippen.  
Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Kate war aufgestanden und schon auf halbem Weg zum Badezimmer. Im Gehen warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter zu der kleinen Asiatin, die ganz perplex auf dem Bett lag und versuchte, die Orientierung wiederzuerlangen. Der Wein machte es schwer.  
Feng stammelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, die niemals einen zusammenhängenden Satz bilden konnten. Kate grinste nur.  
„Ich hüpf schnell unter die Dusche“, säuselte sie: „Du darfst dich derweil ruhig ausziehen.“  
Damit war sie verschwunden und Feng blieb auf dem Bett zurück. Verdammt, sie hätte weniger trinken sollen. Dann wäre sie jetzt vielleicht in der Lage, Kate in die Dusche zu folgen. Aber so, wie ihr Kopf sich drehte, war es wohl das beste einfach liegen zu bleiben und zu warten. Hoffentlich schlief sie nicht ein.  
Ein Handy klingelte. Feng drehte den Kopf und entdeckte, dass es Kates war. Sie hatte es auf dem Nachtkästchen liegen gelassen und das grüne Display zeigte ein großes Telefonsymbol. Darunter stand der Kontaktname „Dad“.  
Feng legte die Stirn in Falten. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, hatte Kates Vater ihnen versprochen, sie nie anzurufen. Während der Reise sollten sie nur füreinander da sein, alles andere konnte warten. Hatte er sein Wort wirklich schon gebrochen? Nach drei Tagen? Vielleicht war es etwas Wichtiges.  
Feng überlegte. Sie konnte warten bis Kate aus der Dusche zurück war und ihr sagen, dass er angerufen hatte. Oder sie konnte selbst abheben, für den Fall, dass es dringend war. Immerhin kannte sie Kates Vater und sie verstanden sich gut. Nachdem sie sich entschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und nahm das Handy in die Hand.  
„Hallo?“  
Feng versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu kichern, was allerdings schlagartig leichter wurde, als sie die Besorgnis in Richards Stimme hörte. „Hallo, Kate, bist du das?“ Er klang, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, zu atmen. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Nein, hier ist Feng.“  
„Feng, hallo… ähm. Wie geht es dir?“  
„Richard, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Fengs Sinne waren mit einem Mal wieder klar. Der Alkohol schien wie nie da gewesen und sie taumelte kein bisschen, als sie sich aufrecht auf die Bettkante setzte.  
„Nein, Feng. Ist es nicht. Ist Kate in der Nähe?“  
Feng drehte den Kopf und schaute hinüber zur Badezimmertür. „Sie ist gerade unter der Dusche.“  
„Okay, ähm… könntest du ihr bitte sagen, sie soll mich zurückrufen, wenn…“  
„Natürlich“  
Feng wartete einen Augenblick, ob Kates Vater noch etwas sagen würde oder sich verabschiedete. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Verbindung war vollkommen still.  
„Richard, was ist passiert?“  
„Ach, Feng es…“ Sie wartete eine ganze Weile, bis der Mann am anderen Ende der Welt weitersprach. „Es geht um Sybille“  
„Was ist mir ihr?“  
„Feng, sie… Sie ist heute früh gestorben.“  
Das Handy wäre beinahe aus Fengs starren Fingern gefallen. Trotz der Hitze fühlte sie plötzlich eine eisige Kälte über ihren Rücken fahren. Ihr Herz krampfte sich zusammen.  
„Ihre Mutter ist…“  
„Ja“  
„Wa…Was ist passiert?“  
„Die Leukämie… Wir dachten, sie hätte sie überwunden. Aber gestern Nacht ist sie plötzlich zusammengebrochen und… heute früh ist sie gegangen.“  
Feng sagte nichts und musste sich mit der linken Hand am Kopfteil des Betts festhalten.  
„Sag ihr bitte, sie soll mich zurück… oder nein, sag ihr nichts.“  
„Was?“  
„Feng, ich… Nein, doch… ach verdammt.“  
„Richard, was ist los?“  
„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht anrufen sollen. Ich habe es versprochen.“  
„Richard, das ist etwas anderes…“  
„Du verstehst nicht. Sybille sie… sie hat mir gesagt, ich soll nicht. Sie hat mir gesagt, ich soll Kate ihre Flitterwochen genießen lassen. Mit dir. Ihre vorletzten Worte.“  
Wieder kehrte Stille ein in der Verbindung. Feng hörte das Prasseln der Dusche aus dem Bad und als sie die Ohren spitzte, vernahm sie sogar ganz leichten Gesang. Die liebliche Stimme einer lieblichen Dame. So überglücklich. So unbehelligt.  
„Feng, bitte sag ihr nichts. Ich weiß, ich habe dir gerade eine Menge aufgeladen, aber… Sybille… Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht… Feng, es tut mir leid.“  
„Geht in Ordnung“, antwortete Feng, unfähig ihrer Stimme jegliche Emotion zu geben. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie sich fühlte. Es war zu viel. „Ich… ich lege einfach auf.“  
„Ja“, sagte Richard: „Das… das ist wohl das Beste.“  
Sie sprachen keine Worte des Abschieds. Die Verbindung wurde beendet und Feng legte das Handy zur Seite. Genau dorthin, wo Kate es liegengelassen hatte. Sie starrte an die Wand und je länger sie starrte, umso mehr keimte die Panik in ihr auf. Das Geheimnis, das sie nun wahren musste… Wie konnte sie?  
Erst als das Rauschen der Dusche plötzlich versiegte, löste sie sich aus ihrer Ohnmacht. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wenn Kate jetzt ins Zimmer kam und sie so sah, so aufgelöst, so ratlos. Sie würde Fragen stellen. Fragen, die Feng nicht beantworten konnte.  
Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich langsam. Ein Handtuch erschien, und zwei wunderschöne Hände, die eine goldene Haarmähne trockenrubbelten. Mit gemütlichen Schritten kam Kate ins Schlafzimmer und stellte sich vor das Bett. Ihre Vorfreude wich Verwunderung, als sie das Handtuch zur Seite legte und Feng dort liegen sah.  
Schlafend.  
Kate zuckte mit den Schultern und wusste nicht, dass Feng jeden einzelnen Schritt, den sie tat, hörte. Feng hörte, wie Kate um das Bett herumging. Sie hörte, wie Kate eine Decke nahm und sie spürte, wie Kate sie damit zudeckte. Schlussendlich hörte sie, wie Kate sich neben sie legte und das Licht ausmachte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Sängerin schlief und gleichmäßig atmete. Feng hingegen wusste, dass sie noch eine ganze Weile lang wachliegen würde. Wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht.


	3. Helsinki

Ein Rumpeln ging durch das Flugzeug, als das Fahrwerk auf der Landebahn aufsetzte. Feng, die bis dahin vor sich hingedöst hatte, wurde wachgerüttelt. Sonnenlicht fiel durch die schmalen Fenster herein und raubte ihr für einen Moment die Sicht. Sie hob die linke Hand.  
„Guten Morgen, du Morgenmuffel“  
Feng drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite und schaute in Kates grinsendes Gesicht, wie immer fröhlich, wie immer gut gelaunt.  
„Wir sind da.“ Kate zeigte an Feng vorbei und aus dem Fenster hinüber auf den Flughafen. Die warmen Braun- und Olivtöne Italiens waren einem frischen Dunkelgrün und hellem Grau gewichen, anstatt der Pinien säumten Tannenbäume das Rollfeld und die kahle Wiese brach nur an manchen Stellen durch den kalten Schnee. „Willkommen in Finnland.“  
Feng gähnte. „Sind wir schon da?“  
„Ja, Dummchen, habe ich doch gerade gesagt.“ Kate zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, lehnte sich dann an ihr vorbei und schaute aus dem Fenster. „Nächste Station, Helsinki.“  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Flieger zum Stehen gekommen war und sich die Flugbegleiter von den Passagieren verabschiedeten. Feng stand auf, langte nach oben und hievte ihren Koffer nach unten. Dabei unterschätzte sie allerdings dessen immenses Gewicht. Das schwere Ding wäre ihr beinahe auf den Kopf gefallen und Kate musste helfend einschreiten.  
„Whoa, pass auf, sonst wirst du noch erschlagen.“  
Feng rieb sich die Augen. „Danke“  
Zur Antwort drückte Kate ihr einfach einen Kuss auf die Wange. Vorsorglich hatte sie sich bereits jetzt eine Wollmütze auf den Kopf gesetzt und einen Schal um den Hals geschlungen. Den nahm sie nun wieder ab und reichte ihn Feng.  
„Verkühl dich nicht, da draußen. Die Kälte sind wir nicht mehr gewohnt.“  
„So schlimm wird´s nicht sein.“  
Doch einmal mehr sollte Kate recht behalten. Es war so schlimm und als auf halbem Weg zum Terminalgebäude auch noch eine Windböe mit voller Kraft über den kahlen Beton preschte, wurde es sogar noch schlimmer. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren Fengs Ohren und Nase rot von der Kälte. Mit der rechten Hand zog sie ihren Koffer hinter sich her, mit der linken schützte sie sich vor dem eisigen Wetter. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen in der kalten Luft.  
„Puh, das war erfrischend“, sagte Kate, nachdem sie das warme Gebäude erreicht hatten. Sie drehte sich zu Feng und schloss deren Hände in ihre. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst dir Handschuhe kaufen.“  
„Ja, ja.“  
„Aber wir haben Glück, schau dort.“  
Feng folgte Kates Blick und erblickte ein Kleidergeschäft gleich außerhalb des Terminals. In den Schaufenstern standen Puppen mit verschiedensten Winterbekleidungen, manche für Männer, die meisten für Frauen.  
„Die haben wohl Erfahrung mit unvorbereiteten Touristen“, murmelte Feng und gemeinsam marschierten sie durch die große Eingangshalle. Die Boutique war nicht besonders groß. Der Umfang an angebotenen Kleidern blieb überschaubar. Feng und Kate schlenderten ziellos durch die Reihe und hatten nach einer Minute schon alles gesehen. Zumindest glaubte Feng das.  
„Was hältst du von der hier?“  
„Was?“ Sie schaute zur Seite und bemerkte, dass Kate nicht mehr neben ihr herging. Also drehte sie sich weiter und erblickte die blonde Sängerin ein paar Meter hinter ihr mit einer ungemein komischen Mütze auf dem Kopf.  
„Wie sehe ich aus?“ Kate stemmte die Arme in die Seite und warf sich in Pose.  
„Bescheuert“  
„Wunderbar. Hier, setz mal auf.“  
„Was, nein…“ Doch Feng hatte keine Chance. Ehe sie sich wehren konnte, hatte Kate ihr die rosarote Wollmütze mit dem riesigen Bommel und den gigantischen Ohrenschützern über den Kopf gezogen. Das kitschige Teil war ihr viel zu groß und rutschte ihr fast über die Augen. Aber es war angenehm warm.  
„Nicht schlecht“, murmelte Kate und legte nachdenklich eine Hand ans Kinn.  
„Wollten wir uns nicht nach Handschuhen umsehen?“  
„Ah ja, genau.“  
Kate machte kehrt und verschwand zwischen den Regalen. Feng folgte ihr nur widerwillig. Sie genoss die Freude, die Kate so ungebrochen ausstrahle, doch es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer, sie zu teilen. Seit dem Anruf in Rom vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie eine Fassade aufrechterhalten müssen. Und Kate zuliebe hatte sie es bisher geschafft, auch wenn es schwierig war.  
„Versuch die mal.“  
Kate tauchte wieder vor ihr auf und hielt ihr ein Paar brauner Fäustlinge hin. Sie waren angenehm flauschig gefüttert, aber passten nicht ganz.  
„Zu groß“ Feng schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Warte, ich hab´s gleich.“  
Noch ein paar Mal verschwand Kate und kehrte wieder zurück, bis sie ein passendes Paar gefunden hatten. Auf dem Weg zur Kasse wollte Feng dann die rosarote Wollmütze wieder ablegen, doch Kate hinderte sie daran.  
„Nein, nein, die bleibt auf.“  
„Echt jetzt?“  
„Ich bestehe darauf.“  
Feng wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, Widerstand zu leisten. Sie kannte den Blick in Kates Gesicht nur zu gut und so schleppte sie sich mitsamt der grauenvollen Mütze zur Kasse. Anschließend verließen die beiden den Flughafen. Die Kälte schlug ihnen mit aller Härte in die Gesichter, aber auf der Straße war es lange nicht so schlimm wie auf dem vollkommen ungeschützten Rollfeld. Außerdem war auch Feng jetzt zur Genüge eingepackt und blieb warm, auch wenn sie dabei seltsam aussah.  
„Dass ich dich so leicht rumkriege, hätte ich nicht gedacht“, sagte Kate: „Aber die Mütze steht dir gut.“  
„Sehr witzig.“  
„Ich mein´s ernst. Du bist süß genug, um so was tragen zu können.“ Kate kicherte und als Feng ihr einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick zuwarf, fügte sie hinzu. „Also ich steh drauf. Und nur damit du´s weißt: beim nächsten Mal bleibt die Mütze auf.“  
„Oh Gott…“  
„Aber jetzt bringen wir dich erst Mal ins Hotel. Du siehst wirklich müde aus. In einem Flugzeug zu schlafen ist wohl wenig erholsam, schätze ich.“ Kate drehte sich um und hatte innerhalb weniger Sekunden ein Taxi herbeigerufen. Der Fahrer brachte sie direkt an ihr Hotel, das etwas außerhalb des Stadtzentrums lag und unterhielt sich dabei angeregt mit dem Blonden seiner beiden Fahrgäste. Feng hörte ihnen kaum zu. Am Hotel angekommen checkten sie ein, begaben sich geradewegs auf ihr Zimmer und fielen in die Betten.  
„Ahhhh“, verlieh Kate ihrem Genuss in einem langen Seufzer Ausdruck. Feng sagte gar nichts. Sie blieb einfach ruhig liegen und schloss die Augen. Die weiche Matratze und die hohe Temperatur ließen das Blut zurück in ihre unterkühlten Adern fließen und brachten wieder etwas Leben in ihre Glieder. Die leichten Kopfschmerzen, die sie seit dem Flug geplagt hatten, verebbten.  
„Hey, du?“ Ein Kuss berührte ihre Stirn. „Bist du noch wach?“  
Feng öffnete die Augen. Kates Gesicht schwebte direkt über ihrem und in ihren Augen lag nichts weiter als Liebe und ein kleines Quäntchen Sorge.  
„Ja“ Sie langte nach oben und legte ihre Arme um Kates Hals. Dann zog sie die blonde Schönheit nach unten in einem sanften, doch verlangenden Kuss. Kate ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und ließ sich vorsichtig nach vorne fallen, bis sie neben Feng im Bett lag. Beide hatten sie die Augen geschlossen. Sie wollten sich nicht sehen, sie wollten sich fühlen. Feng führte ihre Finger durch Kates blonde Mähne und nahm ihren lieblichen Duft tief in sich auf. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen wieder.  
„Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens“, hauchte Kate und ihr Blick verkündete nichts als die Wahrheit. Feng machte die Augen wieder zu und ließ sich in den nächsten Kuss entgleiten. Erst eine ganze Weile später ließen sie voneinander ab. Allerdings nur so weit, dass sie miteinander flüstern konnten. Ihre Körper waren immer noch fest umschlungen.  
„Feng“  
„Hm?“  
„Seit ein paar Tagen wirkst du etwas… still. Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“  
„Nein, alles bestens.“  
„Wenn dich etwas bedrückt, dann musst du mir das sagen.“  
Einen Moment lang spielte Feng mit dem Gedanken, ihr Geheimnis preiszugeben.  
„Ich bin nicht wie du“, flüsterte sie schließlich: „Ich glaube, meine eigenen vier Wände fehlen mir mehr als ich dachte.“  
„Du hast Heimweh?“ Kates Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie Feng etwas näher an sich heranzog. „Wenn du zurückwillst, dann musst du es nur…  
„Nein, nein. Ich will nicht zurück. Ich kann mir keinen Ort vorstellen, an dem ich lieber wäre als hier mit dir. Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft, das ist alles.“  
„Dann bleiben wir heute hier“, verkündete Kate. Ihr Lächeln schimmerte durch das Halbdunkel der zugezogenen Vorhänge.  
„Aber wir wollten uns doch die Stadt…“  
„Gar nichts wollten wir. Heute machen wir nichts anders als uns auszuruhen. Und für den Abend habe ich schon eine gute Idee, die dich wieder auf die Beine bringen wird.“

Rin Yamaoka saß in dem großen Anwesen, das einst ihrer Familie gehört hatte und nun nichts weiter als eine formgewordene Erinnerung im Nebel war. Sie hatte die Beine überkreuzt, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und den Rücken gerade durchgestreckt. Ihr Kopf war etwas nach unten geneigt und ihre Augen geschlossen. Vor ihr lag das Schwert ihres Vaters.  
Es war bereits Jahre her, wahrscheinlich schon Jahrzehnte, dass ein buddhistischer Mönch ihre Schulklasse in Japan besucht hatte. Sie war noch ein kleines Schulmädchen gewesen, Rin kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Der Mönch hatte den Kindern gezeigt, wie man richtig meditierte, war dabei allerdings auf weitgehend taube Ohren gestoßen. Wie sollte man auch von einem jungen Schulkind erwarten, dass es sich für das Stillsitzen begeisterte?  
Aber dann war Rin gestorben, ermordet von ihrem eigenen Vater. Der Entitus hatte sie in den Nebel gezerrt, sie hatte grauenvolle Dinge durchlebt und war schließlich von Sally gerettet worden. Selbst jetzt noch tat die alte Dame alles in ihrer Macht Stehende, um ihr zu helfen. Sie hatte ihren Körper weitgehend repariert, sodass ihre Gliedmaßen wieder unversehrt zusammenhingen und ihre Stimmbänder geheilt, sodass sie wieder sprechen konnte. Jetzt blieb nur noch ihre blaue Haut, die weißen Augen und das schwebende Haar. Aber diese Dinge waren halb so schlimm.  
Was Rin jedoch immer noch größtes Unbehagen bereitete und was Sally nicht so einfach heilen konnte, waren die Schäden in ihrem Inneren. Wenn sie schlief, wurde sie von furchtbaren Albträumen heimgesucht. Manchmal kamen die Phantome sogar zu ihr, wenn sie wach war. Dann brach sie in kalten Schweiß aus und rang nach Atem. Immer wieder geschah es auch, dass sie die gezackte Klinge aus ihrem Arm fahren ließ, ohne dass sie es wollte. Es war regelrecht gefährlich.  
Deshalb hatte Rin sich dazu entschlossen, die Lehren des alten Mönchs von vor so vielen Jahren zu befolgen und sich in der Meditation zu üben. Zuerst hatte sie nicht wirklich daran geglaubt. Viel eher war sie verzweifelt gewesen. Aber schon bald war sie überraschend leicht in eine angenehme, ausgeglichene Ruhe hinübergerutscht. Seitdem verbrachte sie kaum einen Tag, ohne im Schneidersitz vor dem Schwert ihres Vaters, dem Objekt all ihrer Furcht, zu sitzen und zu meditieren.  
Da war es wieder. Dieses Mal war sie sich absolut sicher. Sie hatte es genau gehört.  
Rin öffnete die Augen und das Weiß stach gespenstisch leuchtend durch das Halbdunkel. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter langsamen, kontrollierten Atemzügen. All ihre Finger lagen ruhig in ihrem Schoss, keiner zuckte umher. Draußen war es vollkommen still.  
Sie stand auf. Rin wusste selten, wie lange sie meditierte hatte, doch dieses Mal schätzte sie so um die drei Stunden. Mit höchster Sorgfalt hob sie die dunkle Klinge vom Boden auf, wickelte sie in ein samtenes Tuch und legte sie zurück auf den Altar. Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Während sie den Flur entlanglief, wanderten ihre Gedanken umher. Es war kein wildes, panisches Nachgrübeln. Die Meditation hatte ihren Geist beruhigt und auch wenn das, was sie gehört hatte, sie im höchsten Maße besorgte, so verliefen ihre Gedanken dennoch in geregelten Bahnen. Der Mönch hatte damals geraten, sich auf einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu konzentrieren. Und Rin wusste genau, was ihr nächster Schritt sein würde.  
Mit mäßig eiligen Schritten ging sie hinaus auf die Wiese vor ihrem Anwesen. Sie war zielstrebig unterwegs, aber nicht hastend. Ihr Weg führte sie zwischen die Bäume, die zur Hälfte asiatischen, zur Hälfte amerikanischen Ursprungs waren. Nach ihrem Sieg über Freddy hatte Sally die Umgebung im Nebel schon bald dahingehend geändert, dass sich ihre Hütte und das Anwesen der Yamaokas viel näher aneinander befanden. So dauerte es auch kaum eine Minute, bis Rin den kleinen Teich in der Ferne plätschern hörte. Einem schmalen Pfad folgend gelangte sie geradewegs an die Hütte und klopfte an die Tür.  
„Herein“  
Rin legte eine Hand auf die Türklinke und betrat das niedliche Gebäude.  
„Ah, guten Morgen Rin.“  
Wie immer zauberte Sallys Anblick ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des blauhäutigen Mädchens. Sie würde ihr niemals sagen können, wie dankbar sie für ihre Hilfe war. Die Begrüßung erwiderte sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung.  
„Guten Morgen“  
„Meg hat heute hier bei mir gefrühstückt“, erzählte Sally, während sie einen Teller abwusch. Natürlich hätte sie die Arbeit auch mit einem Fingerschnipsen erledigen können, aber wenn man den ganzen Tag im Nebel saß, war man dankbar über jede Beschäftigung. Rin verstand Sally nur zu gut. „Aber ich fürchte, sie ist vor zehn Minuten wieder gegangen“, sprach die Krankenschwester weiter: „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du vorbeischaust, hätte ich dir etwas aufbehalten.“  
„Danke. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“  
Sally krempelte ein schwarzes Handy aus einer Tasche an ihrem Rock hervor. Es war erstaunlich wie ungeschickt sie mit dem modernen Gerät umging. Geradezu untypisch.  
„Kurz vor halb zehn. Bist du gerade erst aufgestanden?“  
Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin schon seit Stunden wach.“  
„Was hast du denn getrieben bis jetzt?“  
„Meditiert“  
Sally war offenbar zufrieden mit ihrem Werk und stellte den nunmehr sauberen Teller in ein Abtropfgitter. Anschließend drehte sie sich zu Rin um.  
„Hilft´s?“  
„Und wie“, bestätigte Rin: „Es war eine hervorragende Idee.“  
„Claudette ist eben clever.“  
„Sally“ Rin trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Etwas wichtiges.“  
Sally horchte auf und ihre Miene wurde erst. Mit der linken Hand deutete sie auf den kleinen Tisch und als die beiden platzgenommen hatten, schaute sie Rin aufmerksam an.  
„Während meiner Meditationen…“, begann Rin, etwas unsicher, wie sie das ganze erklären soll: „Während meiner Meditationen habe ich etwas wahrgenommen. Also zuerst eigentlich gar nichts… Aber sobald ich etwas ruhiger wurde, da habe ich angefangen, etwas zu hören.“  
Bisher hatte sie nach links unten auf den Boden gesehen. Jetzt hob sie den Kopf und schaute Sally direkt an. Die Krankenschwester hörte geduldig zu.  
„Ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, was es ist, aber ich habe eine Vermutung.“  
„Ich höre.“  
„In unserer Familie gab es eine Legende, die mir mein Vater oft erzählt hat, bevor er…“ Rin verstummte einen Augenblick und Sally nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. „Meine Familie ist sehr alt, musst du wissen, und hat eine lange Geschichte. Unsere Vorfahren waren Samurai, ehrenvolle Krieger. Zumindest die meisten. Einer war anders. Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie ich das erklären soll, aber… Wenn es ganz leise ist und ich meditiere, dann kommt es mir manchmal so vor, als könne ich ihn brüllen hören.“  
„Du hörst einen deinen Vorfahren?“  
„Ich glaube schon.“  
„Welchen?“  
„Sein Name war Kazan Yamaoka. Er soll ein Ronin gewesen sein, ein herrenloser Samurai. Und in der Legende geht es darum, dass er in seinem Blutrausch ganze Dörfer vernichtet hat, weil er glaubte, sie hätten gegen einen Ehrenkodex verstoßen. Seine Zeitgenossen nannten ihn den Oni. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wahr ist, aber wenn ja, dann war er definitiv ein Massenmörder.“  
„Und du hörst ihn brüllen?“  
„Ja“  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er es ist?“ In Sallys Gesichtsausdruck lag nicht einmal ein Hauch an Unglauben. Die Frage war genau so gemeint gewesen, wie sie gestellt worden war.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau“, murmelte Rin: „Aber wenn ich ihn höre, muss ich sofort an diese Legende denken. Mehr noch. Es ist fast so, als wüsste mein Unterbewusstsein von ihm und wollte mich warnen. Ich weiß auch nicht.“  
„Vielleicht ist eine neue Form von PTSD.“  
„Nein“, antwortete Rin sofort: „Ich weiß, wie sich das anfühlt. Das ist es nicht. Wenn ich ihn höre, bin ich ganz ruhig. Ich… ich bin nur besorgt, weil es doch sein könnte, dass er… dass er genau wie ich geholt wurde. Es kann doch sein, oder? Und vielleicht ist er jetzt wieder frei.“  
„Es kann definitiv sein“, bestätigte Sally: „Aber über die Jahre hätte ich ihn doch spüren müssen?“  
„Verläuft die Zeit im Nebel immer so, wie wir sie uns erwarten?“  
„Nein“, sagte Sally: „Du hast recht, das tut sie nicht.“ Sie überlegte für einen Moment. „Ich glaube, fürs erste, können wir nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten und zu lauschen. Halte mich auf dem Laufenden Rin. Wenn etwas Neues passiert, komm sofort zu mir.“

Feng war froh, wieder drinnen zu sein. Die Kälte steckte ihr immer noch in den Gliedern und dabei war sie kaum eine halbe Stunde draußen gewesen. Selbst unter die Fäustlinge, den Schal und die Wollmütze war der Frost hineingekrochen.  
Nun zog Feng eines nach dem anderen aus. Ihre Jacke folgte und hing schon bald an einem Kleiderhaken in einem Spind. Als nächstes waren die Schuhe an der Reihe. Ihre Socken stopfte Feng ordentlich ineinander und legte sie dann in denselben Spind. Sie zog ihren Pullover aus, ihr Hemd, ihren BH, ihre Hose und ihre Unterhose, bis sie schließlich splitterfasernackt dastand.  
Obwohl es einigermaßen warm war in dem Gebäude, fröstelte Feng ein wenig und wickelte sich sofort in ihr weißes Handtuch. Dann sperrte sie den Spind mit dem Armband, das sie an der Kasse erhalten hatte, zu und ging hinüber zu Kate. Die blonde Sängerin band noch gemütlich ihre blonden Haare zusammen, bevor sie ebenfalls ihre reizenden Kurven hinter einem Handtuch versteckte.  
„Wollen wir?“  
Feng nickte nur in voller Vorfreude darauf was sie erwartete und zusammen betraten sie den gigantischen Wellnessbereich. Finnland war berühmt für eine Menge Sachen, doch an der Spitze stand mit Sicherheit das Saunieren. Und genau das hatte sich Kate für heute Abend überlegt.  
Feng ließ den Blick die Runde gleiten. Sie befand sich in einer riesigen Halle aus Stein, dessen West- und Ostfassaden aus Glas bestanden. Überall gab es Liegestühle, Sitzsäcke und Wasserbetten. Whirlpools zogen sich außen an dem Bereich entlang und in der Mitte befand sich ein großes Schwimmbecken, das über eine kleine Brücke durch die gläserne Westfassade hinaus ins Freie führte.  
„Wow“, hauchte Feng. Sie machte einen Schritt in die große Halle und spürte sofort die warmen Fliesen unter ihren bloßen Sohlen. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut fuhr ihren Körper entlang. Kate tauchte neben ihr auf.  
„Direkt in die Sauna?“  
„Direkt“, nickte Feng und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu einer Treppe, die über wenige Stufen hinunter in eine grobe Steinhöhle führte. Das Brodeln der Whirlpools drang nur gedämpft in die Grotte vor, hallte von den Wänden wider und verlieh dem Halbdunkel zusammen mit der bunten Beleuchtung eine mystische Stimmung. Fünf schaufensterartige Glasfassaden boten Einblick in fünf verschiedene Saunas, vom Dampfbad zum finnischen Original war alles dabei.  
„Okay, hier haben wir… sechzig Grad“, Kate ging von einer Sauna zur nächsten: „Warte, dort drüben sind´s fünfundsiebzig. Ha, und hier in der finnischen hundert.“  
„Hundert Grad“, staunte Feng und spähte durch die Scheibe. Drei Reihen an Holzbänken zogen sich in gestaffelter Form links und rechts die kleine Kammer entlang. Bis auf einen älteren Herr mit dickem Bauch war die Sauna leer. „Rein da“  
Feng zog die Tür auf und ein Schwall heißer, trockener Luft schlug ihr entgegen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Leichte Tränen bildeten sich zwischen ihren Lidern, während sie auf die oberste der drei Bänke klettert, das Handtuch auf das Holz legte und sich darauf niederließ. Nun war sie es, die einen genießenden Seufzer ausstieß.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Feng da und ließ die Wärme in ihren Körper fahren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich kleine Schweißtropfen bildeten, größer wurden und über ihre Haut kullerten. Die Hitze verjagte die Erinnerung an die Kälte draußen. Selbst ihr Geheimnis rückte in die Ferne und ihre Gedanken wurden leichter. Am Ende war es doch besser so, warum musste sie sich also ein schlechtes Gewissen machen?  
Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte Feng, wie der ältere Herr aufstand und die Sauna verließ. Nun waren sie allein. Ein paar Sekunden später richtete sich Kate neben ihr auf und berührte sie leicht an der Schulter.  
„Du solltest dich aufsetzen, sonst kippst du nachher noch um.“  
Feng zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, doch als sie den Rat befolgte, wurde ihr tatsächlich einen Moment lang schwarz vor Augen. Mit hundert Grad war nicht zu spaßen. Mittlerweile floss ihr der Schweiß in wahren Sturzbächen über die Schultern und es dauerte nur noch ein paar Minuten, bis sie die Sauna wieder verließen. Draußen in der Höhle wandte Feng sich nach links, wo in einer kleinen Nische sechs Duschen aufgestellt waren. Doch Kate hatte andere Pläne.  
„Komm mit.“  
Sie fasste Feng am Arm und zog sie hinüber zu einem steinernen Bottich, den die kleine Asiatin vollkommen übersehen hatte. Als sie die Eiswürfel in dem kristallklarem Wasser erblickte, riss sie sich sofort los.  
„Oh nein, vergiss es.“  
„Komm schon“, drängte Kate.  
„Nein. Draußen ist es kalt genug.“  
„Pf, Schlappschwanz.“  
Ohne zu zögern drehte sich Kate herum, fasste nach dem Stahlgeländer und stieg mit einem beherzten Schritt in den Bottich. Feng konnte noch sehen, wie sie scharf die Luft einsog, bevor ihr Kopf unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwand. Kaum eine Sekunde blieb sie unten. Dann tauchte sie auch schon wieder auf und kletterte aus dem Eisbottich.  
„Ahhh, fuck…“ Zähneklappernd und triefendnass stieg Kate zurück auf die Fliesen. „Das war göttlich.“  
„Wenn du meinst.“ Feng drehte sich um und ging auf die Duschen zu, wo sie sich ihren salzigen Körper mit definitiv warmem Wasser abspülte. Kate stellte sich ebenfalls unter eine Dusche. Dann gingen sie zurück in die Haupthalle. Glücklicherweise war der Wellnessbereich sowohl groß als auch nur mäßig besucht, sodass sie einen kleinen Whirlpool ganz für sich allein fanden. Feng entfuhr der zweiter Seufzer des Tages, als sie bis zum Hals in das schäumende Wasser eintauchte.  
„Verdammt, das müssen wir öfter machen.“  
„Gibt es so etwas überhaupt in Waltonfield?“  
„Ich glaube schon. Aber wenn nicht, dann gründen wir´s.“  
„Super Idee, ich leg einfach etwas von meinem Kellnerinnengehalt auf die Seite, dann haben wir das nötige Kapital gleich zusammen.“ Kates Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus, doch Feng war es egal. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das wohlige Gefühl von tausenden Blubberblasen an ihrem Rücken. Ohne einen lästigen Badeanzug war das ganze gleich doppelt so angenehm.  
„Noch Platz für eine mehr?“  
Feng öffnete die Augen und erblickte eine junge Frau, die lässig auf sie herabblickte. Ihr Handtuch hatte sie bereits abgelegt, sodass Feng ihren beeindruckenden Körper in aller Pracht bestaunen konnte. Sie hatte eine perfekte Figur, schlank und sogar dezent muskulös. Pink gefärbte Haare fielen ihr in nassen Strähnen auf die hübschen Schultern und ihre schmalen, wohlgeformten Augen kennzeichneten sie als Asiatin.  
„Aber natürlich“ Kate, wie immer extrovertiert und zuvorkommend, rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, während Feng ihren Blick abwandte. Was war bloß in sie gefahren, jemanden einfach so anzustarren? Die heiße Asiatin ließ sich nun in einer schlangenartigen Bewegung zu ihnen ins Wasser gleiten und legte den Kopf gegen den Beckenrand. Ihr entfuhr ein Seufzer, der ähnlich klang wie jener, den Feng nur Sekunden zuvor ausgestoßen hatte.  
„Sind Sie ebenfalls auf Urlaub hier?“, begann Kate sofort ein Gespräch und die pinkhaarige Asiatin nickte.  
„Europatour“  
„Ganz allein?“  
„Jep“  
„Wow“ Kate zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Das ist mutig.“  
Die Asiatin lachte in sich hinein. „Danke“  
„Mein Name ist Kate. Und das ist Feng.“  
Feng gab ein schüchternes Winken von sich, während sich die pinkhaarige Dame etwas aufrichtete.  
„Sehr erfreut. Ich bin Yui.“


	4. Helsinki II

„Durch ganz Europa?“  
„Mhm“, bestätigte Yui und stopfte sich ein weitere Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Auf der anderen Seite der Tisches hatte Kate das Kinn in die Hände gelegt und hörte wie gebannt zu. Das Essen auf ihrem Teller lag weitgehend unberührt. Feng hingegen hatte schon fast aufgegessen.  
„Ist das nicht anstrengend, so lange auf dem Motorrad zu sitzen?“  
„Ich bin´s gewohnt. Es macht mir Spaß und ich bin frei. Ich kann fahren wann, wohin und wie weit ich will.“  
„Sehr abenteuerlich“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich das gerade vermeiden“, erzählte Yui: „All die Rennen in Japan, der Trubel und die Öffentlichkeit, das war mir irgendwann einfach zu viel. Versteht mich nicht falsch, es ist toll. Aber ich wollte mal ein wenig abschalten. Zur Ruhe kommen. Allein sein. Ihr wisst schon.“  
Feng verstand nur zu gut. Auch wenn sie für ein Abenteuer mit Kate immer zu haben war, so war sie generell der Meinung, in ihrem Leben genug Aufregung gehabt zu haben.  
„Und wann fliegst du wieder zurück?“, fragte sie.  
„Übermorgen“ Yui ließ einen beiläufigen Blick durch das Restaurant gleiten, bevor sie Feng ansah. „Bis dahin habe ich die Klapperkiste hoffentlich an den Mann gebracht.“  
„Ist irgendwie auch lustig, sich extra für den Trip das Motorrad zu kaufen“, warf Kate ein.  
„Billiger als meine teuren Maschinen aus Japan hierher zu verfrachten“, sagte Yui.  
Nach dem Abend im Wellnessbad waren die drei Damen zusammen essen gegangen. Während und zwischen den Saunagängen hatten sie sich etwas näher kennengelernt, vor allem Kate mit ihrer extrovertierten Art. Auch Feng fand die junge Japanerin ganz sympathisch, wenn auch vielleicht etwas arrogant. Aber das war wohl ihre ungemein hohe Selbstsicherheit. Ohne die kam man als allein mit dem Motorrad reisende Frau wohl kaum aus.  
„Und ihr?“, fragte Yui, als sich der Abend langsam dem Ende neigte: „Führt euch eure Weltreise auch nach Japan?“  
„Tut sie“, bestätigte Kate: „Tokyo ist der letzte Stopp, bevor es wieder zurück nach Amerika geht.“  
„Dann kommt mich doch besuchen. Hier, ich gebe euch meine Nummer.“  
Wenig später hatten sie bezahl, waren aufgestanden und hatten sich auf der Straße verabschiedet. Yuis Bleibe lag irgendwo im Osten der Stadt, während Feng und Kate weiter im Westen untergebracht waren. Den Heimweg legten sie im Taxi zurück. Als sie das Hotel erreichten, hatte sich das Wetter bereits zu einem wahren Schneetreiben gewandelt, doch die in ihren Körpern gespeicherte Saunawärme wirkte wie ein Schutzschild gegen die Kälte. Zurück im Zimmer ließ Feng die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und hängte ihren Mantel an den dafür vorgesehen Haken. Dann drehte sie sich um. Sie fühlte sich leicht, beinahe als würde sie schweben. Es war eine Kombination aus den Stunden im Wellnessbad und dem üppigen Abendessen. Mit vollem Magen ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen.  
„Ah, das war ein Abend nach meinem Geschmack“, sagte Kate: „Viel besser als durch die Stadt zu hetzen, meinst du nicht auch?“  
Zur Antwort stöhnte Feng einfach nur und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Ihr Blick ging nun an die Decke. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie Kate aus ihrem grauen Pullover schlüpfte und anschließend ihre Bluse auszog. Darunter hatte sie ein bequemes, elastisches Unterhemd an. Nichts Besonderes, aber trotzdem hübsch.  
„Müde?“, wollte Kate wissen.  
„Mhm“, antwortete Feng. Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf spürte sie die Erinnerungen an ihr nagen. Der Anruf von Rom geisterte in ihren Gedanken umher, doch im Moment war sie abgelenkt und träge genug, um ihn erfolgreich zu ignorieren. Sie schloss die Augen. Im Dunkeln trippelten Kates Füße durch das Zimmer. Dann hörte sie plötzlich Musik.  
„Was haben die denn hier für Sender?“, murmelte Kate aus der Ecke des Zimmers. Feng öffnete die Augen wieder und drehte sie sich auf die Seite, sodass sie ihre Freundin dabei beobachten konnte, wie sie sich an einem alten Radio zu schaffen machte. Sie hatte wohl kein Talent dafür, denn das schwarze Teil wollte nicht anspringen.  
„Warte“, sagte Feng und stemmte sich ächzend nach oben. „Lass mich mal.“ Sie kletterte über das Doppelbett auf die andere Seite und ließ sich neben Kate auf den Boden gleiten, die augenblicklich zur Seite trat. Schließlich wusste sie um die Expertise der kleinen Chinesin. Feng ging in die Hocke, gähnte einmal herzhaft und suchte nach dem Problem. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie auch schon festgestellt, dass das Stromkabel etwas locker war. Ein Fehler, den sie sogleich behob.  
„Na bitte“, murmelte Feng und drehte an den Schalträdern. Auf dem altmodischen Display sprang eine Nadel hin und her, um die Frequenzen anzuzeigen. Rauschen und vereinzelte Töne wechselten sich ab und Kate griff über Fengs Schulter nach dem Lautstärkeregler.  
„Mach nicht zu laut.“  
„Nur ein bisschen“  
Feng drehte sich um, schob sich an Kate vorbei und überließ ihr das Radio. Während hinter ihr zuerst Klassik, dann Pop aus den Lautsprechern säuselte, schlurfte sie ins Bad und suchte nach ihrer Zahnbürste. Erst eine Weile später erinnerte sie sich, dass die noch in ihrem Gepäck verstaut lag. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen sah sie, wie Kate endlich einen Sender fand, der ihr gefiel.  
„Der ist nicht schlecht“ Sie nickte anerkennend und nachdem ein paar Takte vergangen waren, verkündete sie: „Das klingt sogar richtig geil.“  
„Pff, bist du jetzt zu Jeffs Kult konvertiert?“  
„Ach was, das ist doch viel zu soft für Jeff“, entgegnete Kate: „Aber genau richtig für mich. Guter, alter Rock kann nie schaden.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Hüften schwingen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete sie ihr Haarband. Die goldene Flut ergoss sich über ihren Rücken und schwang im Takt ihrer rhythmischen Bewegungen hin und her.  
„Oh yeah“, schnurrte sie mit geschlossenen Augen, als die Bassgitarre zu einem Solo ansetzte: „Oh yeah, das will ich hören.“  
Feng zog nur die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte den Kopf. So wie sie selbst sich für Elektronik interessierte, fuhr Kate eben auf Musik ab. So waren sie halt. Feng drehte sich langsam um und wanderte durch das Zimmer hinüber zu ihrem Gepäck. Sie hatte es auch schon fast erreicht, als sich plötzlich zwei Hände an ihre Hüften legten und sie festhielten.  
„Kate?“  
„Pssst“, hauchte Kate ihr ins Ohr und zog Feng mit unfassbar sanfter Gewalt zu sich, sodass sie schließlich Brust an Rücken dastanden. Kates linke Hand schob sich ein wenig in Richtung Becken, während ihre rechte Fengs Bauch in Besitzt nahm. Die Berührung war warm und sanft. Im Takt der langsamer gewordenen Musik wiegten sie sich von links nach rechts.  
„Kate, was machst du da?“  
„Wir tanzen.“  
Feng verdrehte die Augen in entnervter Belustigung. Schließlich ließ sie sich darauf ein und fügte sich dem behutsamen Takt, den Kate vorgab. Ihre Hände wanderten auf die ihrer Freundin, legten sich auf deren Handrücken und festigten sie an ihren Positionen auf Bauch und Becken. Ein warmes Gefühl kochte in ihr hoch.  
Das Lied dauerte noch eine kurze Weile und als es fertig war, löste sich Feng vorsichtig aus Kates Umklammerung. Allerdings trat sie nicht davon, sondern drehte sich nur auf der Stelle, sodass die Hände der blonden Sängerin auf ihrem Rücken landeten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich in einem kurzen Moment der Stille. Der Radiosprecher faselte etwas auf Finnisch und startete dann den nächsten Song. Er war genau richtig.  
„Der Kerl weiß, was wir brauchen“, flüsterte Kate, als die lieblichen Klänge einer akustischen Gitarre aus dem Radio schwebten. Es war ein langsames Tempo, behutsam und romantisch. Wie von selbst rückten sie immer näher aneinander, bis schließlich ihre Becken aneinanderstießen.  
Feng hörte Kates langsam Atem und fühlte ihn auf ihrer Haut. Sie spürte Kates Herz an ihrer Brust. Ihre Hände lagen ruhig und sicher auf Fengs Rücken während deren Hände sich immer enger um Kates Hüften legte. So nah musste Feng sogar den Kopf etwas nach hinten legen, um Kate in die Augen schauen. Zumindest wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Schon nach der ersten Strophe hatte Feng nämlich ihre Augen geschlossen.  
Ihr Tanz, der kaum mehr als ein verliebtes Wanken war, dauerte das gesamte Lied. Er verlief wortlos. Die Kommunikation fand auf viel intimeren Ebenen statt und übermittelte Nachrichten, die keine gesprochen Sprache zu umschreiben vermochte. Die Ruhe in Fengs Händen verwandelte sich gegen Ende in ein zunehmend aufgeregtes Zittern. Sie fühlte sich immer noch träge, doch ihre Müdigkeit schwand. Schließlich spürte sie etwas Hartes im Rücken und öffnete die Augen wieder.  
Kate hatte sie gegen die Wand gedrückt. Eine Hand lag nun auf ihrer Schulter. Die andere befand sich immer noch an ihrem Rücken, rutschte jedoch provokativ langsam in Richtung Hinterteil. Sie wäre auch angekommen, hätte Kate nicht plötzlich eine Armlänge abstandgenommen. Nun berührte sie Feng nur noch an der Schulter und setzte einen empörten Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
„Feng?“  
„Ja?“  
„Warum bist du eigentlich immer noch angezogen?“  
Feng gab ihr keine Antwort. Stattdessen neigte sie ihren Kopf ganz leicht nach vorne, ein wenig unterwürfig, aber irgendwie auch herausfordernd. Gleichzeitig schob sie ihren rechten Mundwinkel zu einem schnippischen Lächeln ein wenig nach oben. Sie wusste, dass es Kate verrückt machte. Diese schaffte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch noch, ihr Verlangen zu verbergen und kommandierte in gebieterischem Ton: „Zieh dich aus. Na los.“  
Wie das brave Mädchen, das sie nun einmal war, leistete Feng Gehorsam. Ihr blieb auch nichts anderes übrig. Sie saß in der Falle zwischen der kalten Wand hinter und Kate vor ihr. Die blonde Sängerin stand in engem Tanktop und strengen Jeans da, hatte beide Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und ließ Feng nicht aus den Augen. Sie hatte das Kommando. Sie gab die Befehle.  
Feng gehorchte. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Finger nach oben und öffnete die Knöpfe an ihrer dunkelblauen Strickjacke. Zuerst den ganz oben, dann nacheinander die darunter, bis ihr schwarzes T-Shirt zum Vorschein kam. Ganz bewusst ging sie ein wenig ins Hohlkreuz, sodass die Wölbung ihrer Brust hervorstach. Dann streckte sie beide Arme schräg nach hinten. Kate trat vor und zog an den Ärmeln, bis die Strickjacke von Fengs Schultern auf den Boden rutschte. Eine Gänsehaut fuhr über Fengs bloße Arme. Spielerisch sog sie die Luft zwischen die Zähne und gab sich eine verletzliche Haltung, als ob sie erfrieren würde. In Wahrheit war ihr brennend heiß.  
Sie küssten sich, dann kam das nächste Kommando.  
„Weiter“  
Kate war gnadenlos. Der Abstand betrug nur noch eine halbe Armeslänge, sodass Feng sich kaum mehr frei bewegen konnte. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, Kate nicht zu berühren, griff sie nach der Unterseite ihres T-Shirts, zog es nach oben bis an ihre Brust und schließlich über ihren Kopf. Kate riss es ihr umgehend aus der Hand.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin trug Feng kein Unterhemd. Lediglich einen einfachen, gelben BH. Mit dem T-Shirt hatte sich Feng die schwarzen Haare zerzaust und nun hingen sie ihr in chaotischen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie schoss Kate ein herausforderndes Grinsen zu. Die ließ es sich keine Sekunde bieten.  
„Weiter“  
Feng senkte untergeben den Kopf, brach doch zu keiner Zeit den Blickkontakt. Zuerst streifte sie den linken Schulterbügel nach unten, dann den rechten und langte schließlich hinter den Rücken. Als sich der Verschluss mit einem Klicken öffnete, ging sie erneut ins Hohlkreuz, sodass der schwarze BH noch kurz an ihr hing, bevor er endlich zu Boden rutschte. Kalte Luft drang an ihre zierlichen, kleinen Brüste.  
Noch im selben Moment überwand Kate die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, zog Feng an sich und presste sich gleichzeitig nach hinten gegen die Wand. Ihre Finger fanden ihren Weg an Fengs Körper, ergriffen Besitz von ihr. Dabei wechselte sie blitzschnell von stürmischen Verlangen zu leidenschaftlicher Behutsamkeit. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Auf Fengs Zunge legte sich ein vertrauter Geschmack, den sie immer wieder neu entdeckte. Kates unvergleichlicher Duft betörte ihre Sinne. Sie schloss die Augen.  
Küsse, Liebkosungen und Massagen brachten das Blut in ihren Adern zum Kochen. Kates Hände erforschten jeden Zentimeter an Fengs nacktem Oberkörper. Immer wieder jagten Liebesschauer über ihr Genick hinunter auf Rücken und Arme und verpassten ihr eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen. Vor allem ihren Brüsten gewährte Kate besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit mit extra Streicheleinheiten.  
Dann wurde Feng plötzlich herumgerissen. Vor Schreck hätte sie beinahe die Augen geöffnet. Pure Aufregung rauschte durch ihre Adern, als sie die Unterarme gegen die Wand drückte und Kate hinter sich spürte. Die sanften Hände der Sängern fuhren zunächst über ihren Rücken, dann hinab an ihre Hüften und schließlich an ihren Hosenbund. Ungeduldig machten sie sich an der Gürtelschnalle zu schaffen.  
Als sie spürte, wie sich das fest um ihr Becken sitzende Kleidungsstück langsam öffnete, drückte Feng ihr Hinterteil in Kates Schoß und erlaubte sich ein genießendes Seufzen. Sie wollte so viel Hautkontakt wie möglich. Jede Berührung entfaltete eine elektrisierende Wirkung, bezauberte sie und versetzte sie an den Rand der Ekstase.  
Kates Hände bewegten sich nun in verschiedene Richtungen. Eine wanderte nach oben über Bauch und Brust an Fengs Hals, während sie sich nach vorne beugte und Fengs Nacken mit Küssen übersäte. Die andere, rechte Hand hingegen zog Fengs Gürtel auseinander, warf ihn dann achtlos zur Seite und fuhr hinab unter die Hose.  
Feng zuckte zusammen, als sich die Finger suchend zwischen ihre Beine bewegten. Wieder seufzte sie. Der Ton, der ihrer Kehle entwich, wurde immer lauter, je beharrlicher Kate auf sie eindrang. Sie kannte die Stellen, die sie berühren musste. Ihre Finger gaben einen monotonen Takt vor, trieben jedes Mal eine Welle der Erregung durch Fengs Körper und bahnten sich ihren Weg. Das Seufzen wurde zu einem Stöhnen und schließlich zu einem hohen Piepsen. Fengs Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ihr Atem verkam zu einem animalischen Hecheln. Ihr Becken zuckte immer wilder vor und zurück.  
„Gefällt dir das?“, flüsterte Kate an ihrem Ohr. Ihre goldenen Haare kitzelten Feng, die keine Antwort zu Stande brachte. Sie zitterte am gesamten Körper, bekam weiche Knie, verlor jegliche Orientierung…  
Dann zog Kate ihre Finger plötzlich zurück. In letzter Sekunde verwehrte sie ihr den Abschluss, grausam und gnadenlos. Sie war die Herrin. Sie hatte das Kommando. So einfach würde sie es ihr nicht machen. Wieder drehte sie Feng herum, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und schlang dir Arme um sie. Langsam wankten sie rückwärst in Richtung Bett. Kurz davor blieb Kate jedoch stehen.  
„Augen zu“  
Feng tat wie geheißen. Im Zimmer war es nicht sehr warm und so fröstelte sie, als Kate sich von ihr löste und die kalte Luft ungehindert an ihre Haut drang. Links hinter sich hörte Feng das Geräusch von Stoff, als ob jemand ein Unterhemd auszog. Dann das Klicken eines Klippers wie der eines BHs, der sich öffnete. Irgendetwas Weiches fiel zu Boden.  
„Zieh dich aus.“  
Feng gehorchte sofort. Sie streifte sich die Hose nach unten und über die Knie, von wo aus sie in aufrechter Haltung mit den Füßen weitermachte. Anschließend entledigte sie sich auch ihrer bereits feuchten Unterwäsche. Kate hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nur die rosaroten Socken behielt sie an. Vollkommen nackt stand sie nun mitten im Zimmer, die Augen geschossen und alles entblößt, was es zu entblößen gab. Kate ließ sich hinter ihr Zeit. Erst als Feng die Arme um den Oberkörper schlang, um sich etwas vor der Kälte zu schützen, stieß sie ein gebieterisches Zischen aus. Sofort legte sie die Arme wieder an die Seite. Sie sollte ruhig ein bisschen frieren, ein bisschen leiden.  
Feng hielt noch immer die Augen geschlossen, als sich plötzlich ein weicher Stoff um ihren Kopf legte. Kate band ihr einen Schal über das Gesicht, sodass sie nichts mehr sehen konnte, selbst wenn sie die Augen öffnete. Anschließend legte Kate wieder beide Hände an ihren Oberkörper, womit sie eine neue Welle der Aufregung durch Fengs Körper jagte. Sie wanderte über ihren Bauch nach unten, machte dann kurz vor ihrem Schoß kehrt und begrapschte ihren Hintern, während sie langsam um sie herumging.  
Feng war ihr dabei vollkommen ausgeliefert. Sie war blind und wehrlos. Auf ihrer rechten Schulter spürte sie Kates Atem, der ihre eigene Erregung verriet. Langsam wanderte er um sie herum und nach vorne, bis er Feng an der Brust kitzelte. Kates Hände zogen derweil über ihren Rücken nach oben, massierten sie und strichen über die Schulterblätter weiter auf die Arme. Von dort ging es dann nach unten auf die Handgelenke.  
Kate griff fest zu. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte Feng sich nicht befreien können. Sie spürte, wie Kate die Hände an ihre Hüften führte. Dann ging es weiter über ihren Bauch nach oben. Feine Härchen strichen über Fengs Handflächen. Kates Atemzüge drückten gegen sie und weiter oben fühlte sie auch das aufgeregte Schlagen ihres Herzens. Dann zog Kate sie weiter nach oben und lud Feng ein, sich an ihren voluminösen, wunderbaren, prachtvollen und weichen Brüsten zu laben.  
Nach einer Weile ließ sie sich dann auf die Bettkante fallen. Fengs Hände rutschten weiter nach oben an Kates Hals. Die kleine, zierliche Asiatin kam natürlich sofort nach und setzte sich auf deren weiche Oberschenkel, sodass sie Kate nun in perfektes Position vor ihren Brüsten hatte. Es war erstaunlich, was sie alles mit ihrer Zunge anzustellen vermochte. Ein verzweifelter Seufzer hallte durch das Zimmer.  
Und wieder war es Kate, die unterbrach. Sie warf Feng ab, sodass diese beinahe hingefallen wäre und stellte sie gerade hin. Ein Ratschen ertönte, das klang, als hätte Kate den Gürtel aus ihrem Hosenbund gezogen. Wenig später kam die Bestätigung, dass es tatsächlich so war, als sie Fengs Hände nach hinten riss und mit besagtem Gürtel hinter ihren Rücken fesselte. Gebunden, geblendet und nackt stand Feng nun da, bevor sie nach vorne gestoßen wurde.  
Die Federn der Matratze quietschten unter ihrem Gewicht. Feng landete weich auf dem Bauch, konnte sich kaum rühren und wurde gleich wieder hochgerissen. Auf den Knien zitternd spürte sie, wie sich eine Hand um ihre Kehle legte und ein wenig zudrückte. Kates Stimme säuselte bedrohlich in ihr Ohr.  
„Warst du unartig?“  
„Ich…“, stammelte Feng. Eine Handfläche klatschte gegen ihren Hintern und der Schmerz brachte ihren Atem zum Stocken. Kate hatte so fest zugeschlagen, dass ein roter Abdruck zurückbleiben musste. Sie schnappte nach Luft.  
„Ich war unartig“, presste sie hervor, während sich Tränen der Erregung unter dem Schal bildeten. Wieder schlug Kate zu. Diese Mal stieß Feng sogar einen kleinen Piepser aus.  
„Ich werde dich lehren.“  
Der nächste Schlag, das nächste Piepsen.  
„Du bekommst, was du verdienst.“  
Der vierte Hieb. Dann ein Kuss auf die Wange, innig und liebevoll, bevor Kate sie mit dem Oberkörper in das Laken drückte. Anschließend riss sie Fengs Becken nach oben. Ein aufregendes Surren ertönte. Feng wusste sofort, worum es sich handelte. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung und ohne zu zögern, drang Kate mit dem Gerät in sie ein und drückte gleichzeitig mit ihrem eigenen Becken von der anderen Seite gegen sie. Feng wusste nicht, wann Kate ihre Hose ausgezogen hatte, doch mittlerweile war sie ebenso nackt wie sie selbst.  
In den folgenden zehn Minuten wechselte Feng von genießenden Seufzern, zu verlangendem Stöhnen und über ihr charakteristisches Piepsen wieder zurück zum Stöhnen, während Kate ihr mithilfe des Dildos die Seele aus dem Leib fickte. Am Ende schrie sie laut auf, erstarrte einen Moment, zuckte umher, erzitterte und fiel dann erschöpft auf das Bett. Kate plumpste neben sie.  
Schwer keuchend blieb Feng eine Weile liegen. Kate rührte sich ebenfalls nicht mehr. Beide kicherte sie ein wenig, als wären sie betrunken. Irgendwann löste Feng die Handgelenke aus den Fessel, zog sich den Schal von den Augen und rollte auf die Seite. Kate war nicht die einzige, die ein paar fiese Tricks draufhatte und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis die blonde Sängerin ihre liebliche Stimme den Klängen der Leidenschaft schenkte.

Rin hielt den Atem an, als sie plötzlich wieder das Brüllen hörte. Die Augen geschlossen haltend lauschte sie in die Stille. Die glatte Holzboden unter ihr verschwand in weite Ferne, als sie sich in die Dunkelheit ziehen ließ und nach dem gruseligem Geräusch suchte. Er war wieder da, nach Tagen der Stille. Dieses Mal durfte sie ihn nicht verlieren.  
„Kazan“, murmelte Rin: „Wo steckst du?“  
Dann schlug sie die Augen auf. Im nächsten Moment war sie bereits aus den Beinen und flog aus der Tür hinaus in den Wald. Sallys Hütte hatte sie nach kaum einer Minute erreicht. Dort angekommen schlug sie mit der geballten Faust gegen die Tür und trat von einem Bein auf das andere. Zum Glück ließ die Eintrittsaufforderung nicht lange auf sich warten.  
„Sally!“  
„Hallo, Rin. Was gibt´s?“  
Die Krankenschwester saß am Tisch und strickte an etwas, das aussah wie ein grauer Wollschal. Neben ihr lümmelte Anna in einer halb liegenden Position und las in einem Comic.  
„Ich habe ihn wieder gehört.“  
Sallys Miene wurde sofort ernst. Ihre Ruhe blieb jedoch ungebrochen, als sie die Stricknadeln zur Seite legte und langsam aufstand. Sie kam um den Tisch herum zu Rin. Anna schaute nicht einmal auf, so vertieft war sie in das bunte Heft.  
„Irgendetwas Neues?“, fragte Sally mit etwas gedämpfter Stimme und Rin nickte.  
„Und ob. Ich bin mir jetzt ganz sicher, dass er es ist. Er hat mir geantwortet.“  
„Das hat er?“  
„Und ich habe ihn gesehen!“  
Sally zog die Augenbraunen nach oben.  
„Er ist kein Mensch mehr“; erzählte Rin: „Er ist so wie wir. Seine Haut ist grau, seine Haare sind weiß und seine Hände sind wie Klauen. Und er ist riesig Sally, absolut riesig. Evan ist kein Vergleich.“  
„Er wurde also vom Entitus verändert“, murmelte Sally: „So viel wissen wir jetzt. Und wir wissen, dass er einer deiner Vorfahren ist, weil er dir geantwortet hat.“  
„Naja, er hat mir nicht direkt geantwortet.“ Rin zuckte etwas verlegen mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn nur gesehen. Aber als ich seinen Namen gemurmelt habe, hat er plötzlich in meine Richtung geschaut. Wir waren verbunden, Sally.“  
„Hattest du Angst?“  
Rin hielt inne. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, ich sollte Angst haben. Oder?“  
„Das glaube ich auch.“ Sally verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und tigerte das Zimmer auf und ab. „Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Eine gesunde Vorsicht ist genug. Wir sind in der Überzahl, wir haben Erfahrung und wir haben die Kontrolle über den Nebel.“  
„Er ist aber nicht im Nebel.“  
„Ist er nicht?“  
„Nein“ Rin schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hättest du ihn doch schon längst gespürt. Außerdem habe ich vorhin nicht nur ihn gesehen, sondern auch seine Umgebung. Er war in einem Wald an einem Berghang. Hinter ihm waren Wolkenkratzer und darauf große Banner mit japanischen Schriftzeichen. Er ist in Japan, Sally, in der echten Welt.“  
Die Krankenschwester schaute Rin einen Moment lang an und wandte sich dann ab. Nachdenklich führte sie eine Hand ans Kinn. Es folgten ein paar ziellose Schritte durch den Raum, bevor sie wortlos zu Rin zurückkehrte.  
„Sally?“  
„Hm?“  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“  
Sie sah auf, überlegte noch einen Augenblick und fasste dann einen Entschluss.  
„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, ein paar alte Bekanntschaften aufzufrischen.“


End file.
